


Mooncast

by bellygunnr



Series: chronicles of a starchild [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Axl is new to the scene and excited to help. This is his diary.





	1. Moon Mother

My name is  _Axl._

I have been a member of the Maverick Hunters for only a short time, but I like it here. The people are friendly here and my company is really great! Everyone’s kind, but there are a lot of new faces. The constant changes make it difficult to settle in completely. At least my Captain hasn’t changed…  Back in Red Alert, you saw the same faces every day.

The Hunters are really different from where I came from. I used to work for a group named Red Alert before… things went south really quickly. But I don’t think I should talk about that here. I’d like to, but I just can’t trust it. Anyway, there’s a lot of different people here at the Hunters. They always operate in groups which I find strange but I like it a lot! I think.

I want to become part of an Elite Company again. Very briefly I worked with the best- X and Zero themselves! They were legendary, almost myth-like, back in Red Alert. To think I saw them with my own eyes… That’s just really cool! I even fought with them! And against them, kind of. X was really reluctant to let me in as a Hunter.

I had to prove my worth. I _did_. But as soon as the trouble had passed… He assigned me to a company of rookies. I’m no rookie! I’m no newborn Reploid! I guess I didn’t earn his respect after all. I don’t know how to get it, either. If I were an Elite Hunter, I could do missions all by myself! Sometimes I do already but they just aren’t the same… I know I’m a Hunter hunting Mavericks, but there has to be more than this.

Sometimes I miss Red and all my other friends. Of course I have friends here, and I like them a lot… It’s not bad to miss the others, right? It can’t be… I still have their DNA saved. That can’t be bad either. It can prove useful in the future! Right? I’ll keep telling myself that.

Oh, I have to go now. I didn’t realize I put so much down here! It’s just a routine patrol so I hope something exciting happens!

_Axl._

_The young Reploid has written this entry down in a traditional fashion. His handwriting isn’t very good but the paper is real, the pen is real, and so are his convictions. Potential lies brimming within his heart, and he strives to use it for the good of everyone._


	2. Sunform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sun father

I used my Copy ability to turn into Zero so I could join X on a mission and it was THE BIGGEST mistake of my life. I said the wrong thing and I think X is smarter than he looks because there wasn’t even a moment’s break between me speaking and an interrogation intense enough to retire Signas. If I’m dead by morning, X did it.

I don’t think Zero is all that mad, though, but he had to console X anyway. Holy smokes I didn’t know he could get that angry! The legends always said X was super kind… I wonder what happened.

No I don’t. I know what happened, but like, sweet Asimov. Anyway Zero isn’t mad at me and even gave me a thumbs up. The mission was a resounding success, too! Maybe I’ll get a promotion.

That’s a joke, by the way. I don’t think I’m going to get anything after that. But like, it was fun, and being tall for once was cool. Do you think if I turned into Signas X would HAVE to listen to me? I feel like he’d hit me. Man!

Anyway the mission was supposed to be like, routine, but there were a ton of Mavericks. Zero’s saber was so fun! I think that’s what got me in trouble- I actually let him know I was having a good time, which is like, the most un-Zero thing to do. He’s really chill but smiles never. He’s kinda edgy.

I have to go again! This time it’s not a mission, I just need to go to bed. Night!!!


	3. Starmold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moon mother, sun father, star lover...

A midnight mission with no Navigator, no partner, no help except himself. Axl has assigned himself this task on purpose, so that he has only the stars to talk to. If the moon was out this night, he’d talk to her too, but clouds obscured her gentle face. That was alright– even the moon needs to sleep sometimes. There were always the stars. He sighed as their light burned away the shadows dripping like tar from his armor.

The tar was a viscous, heavy thing that threatened to slow him to a crawl. It smoked and hissed under the starlight, under Axl’s labored whispers, the anguished secrets committed to night. His chest struggled under the crushing weight of his insecurities, snakes that bite and drag him down.

He’s weak– he has no place here. He has no place anywhere. No one would truly want him, especially not the Maverick Hunters. But they took him and surely it was a mercy act, done out of pity. X’s steely optics burned in his memory. There was no love nor hope there– there was nothing of the X he had come to idolize. He wondered if X knew the impact of his contempt.

Axl thrust his way into an overgrown facility, out of the sight of the stars. It wasn’t his destination but he was hardly paying attention– he had even forgotten his mission. His emotions played and dance with his core, riling it up so that it spun like a centrifuge in his chest. The darkness swallowed him up.

And then he heard a voice.

“You’re out awfully late,” the voice says, playful and light. “Isn’t it past your bed time?”

“I’m not a child!” Axl snaps. The voice matches only a patchwork of memories.

“Well, I know that… But you’re upset, aren’t you?”

And the memories click– this is Lumine. A reploid he had seen only a handful of times before. What does he want?

“…What’s it to you? It doesn’t matter,” Axl blusters. He stares critically into the black until Lumine sways into the light. He looks concerned.

“Do you want to talk about it?” And Lumine’s voice is gentle, his eyes are gentle, and his presence welcoming.

Axl’s shoulders slump. His knees threaten to give out beneath him. “…I guess… But I don’t see how you can help.”

The stars twinkle brightly through the clouds and the dark, illuminating the Earth in a silver glow. The clouds slink away, away, away into the horizon so that the moon may look upon her son. Axl and Lumine talk in hushed voices, letting time slip them by.

The tar weighing Axl down has left him. He rests his head on Lumine’s shoulder, their arms entangled. A gentle hand picks through the wild fronds of his hair, soothing his light bubbles of sobs. Lumine’s kindness will rest deep within his heart.

It is the first stroke of kindness Axl has experienced in a long time. He will cherish it deeply.


End file.
